Anglesey
by Royalperfection
Summary: Will/Kate fanfic based in 2010. What happened during the build up to their engagement?  Not quite sure if I'm continuing with this
1. Chapter 1

Will trudged up the icy path that lead to his front door, clutching his bag hard to stop it falling off his shoulder. When he reached the door, he delved his hands into his pocket in an attempt to find the key, managing to slip as he did so. Swearing under his breath, he regained his balance and brought the key out of his pocket. 'Bloody Welsh winter,' he moaned to himself, as he unlocked the front door to his cottage. My cottage, he thought to himself a grin spreading across his frozen face.

He braced himself for the warm air he should feel as he stepped into the entrance hall, but instead his chilled bones were just met with equally cold air which had invaded every corner of the room. Momentarily confused, Will wondered aloud to himself, 'I swear this house has heating.' Dumping his heavy bag loaded with his dirty clothes by the door, he kicked off his boots and wandered over to the temperature control. 'Shit,' he muttered. In his rush that morning to be on time for his first day in the new job, he had forgotten to put the heating on timer. He rubbed his forehead slowly, maybe he had more to learn about living alone than he had first imagined. Hastily switching it on, he wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Searching through the newly stocked cupboards, Will tried in desperation to find something to eat that was easy and quick to cook. Rifling through various tins, packets and bottles, he settled for a can of Heinz tomato soup. He'd start being adventuresome tomorrow, he promised himself. After putting a tin of the soup on the hob, Will plonked himself down at the kitchen table. It had been a good first day, enjoyable, but tiring. After weeks of worrying, he was now confident he'd made the right career choice, and Will felt like he needed to share this revelation with someone. That's what you did when you didn't live with people right; ring everyone up for long conversations? Who should he ring first, he deliberated, Harry, Dad? Deep down though, Will new there was only one person he truly wanted to speak to. As images of his love flickered through his brain, William let his eyes close…

Startled, Will woke up. Where was he? Why was he asleep in a strange kitchen? Why was there tomato soup all over the hob…? 'Shit shit shit shit shit,' Will cursed out loud. Staggering uncomfortably out of his seat, he skidded over the floor and turned the heat off. His stomach grumbled as he looked down at the mess he'd created. A small chime sounded from the cuckoo clock he'd hung on the wall. '1am,' read Will, '5 hours until I need to get up.' With one last glance at the tomato mess, he grabbed an apple and headed towards the stairs. As he passed the abandoned bag, the guilty thought of unwashed clothes passed through his mind. An unending list of jobs was already forming in Wills mind as he clambered up the stairs and into bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. Before turning the lights off, he studied the calendar hanging on his wall. Drifting off to sleep, alone in the big double bed, he kept his spirits up with the thought that it was now Tuesday, and there were only 3 more days to go.

On the calendar, the following Friday's box was full with the name Kate, love hearts that resembled those drawn by toddlers filled any remaining gaps the letters didn't cover. Lying alone in his bed, Will had never needed Kate with him as much as he did now.

The following morning the house was quiet. Will had already left for work. A tomato splodge still stained the kitchen, a smelly bag still dirtied the hallway, and no one had put the heating on timer. Will definitely had more to learn about living alone than he had ever imagined.

'You've managed 4 days, only one more to go and then Kate will be here with you', Will reassured himself as he drove home, 'Everything will be fine then, she'll make everything OK.' The last sentence was whispered, a futile attempt to cheer him up from the sorry state he'd become. Drained from any energy he originally had, Will hadn't slept or eaten properly since he'd moved to Anglesey. His unshaven face and ruffled clothes had even raised a few eyebrows at work today; everyone expected the future Kind of England to be immaculately turned out, to cope with everything. As he pulled into the drive, William sighed at the thought of his house; what had used to be a sign of independence and pride had rapidly become a burden. Then he blinked. And blinked again. And again. Then rubbed his eyes. Was that really Kate's car he could see on his drive? Will felt like bursting into tears. Kate was here. It was going to be alright. She'd help him sort stuff out like she always had done in the past.  
>Will sat bolt upright. The state he had left his house in sprung to mind. Unwashed clothes, unwashed dishes… what was she going to think of him? Will started panicking, too scared to even get out the car. Then she appeared. Standing in the doorway, her long chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders, her brown eyes soft and calming. Will took a deep breath, her absolute beauty never failed to stun him, her absolute lack of flaws reminding him just how lucky he was. Delicately Kate walked towards his car, her slender frame easily keeping its balance despite the thin layer of icy snow that had settled overnight. Will's inhibitions immediately left him; he flung open the door and brought his girlfriend to him in a bear hug. Pulling away, he ran his cold fingers through her soft hair and brought her lips to meet his.<p>

Minutes later Kate brought her face away. She glanced up at his eyes, their usual brightness hidden behind a watery glaze. Running her fingers gently down his stubbly cheek, she didn't need to say a word. She gave him one last kiss, and then turned to his passenger seat where his bag lay. As she reached out to pick it up, Will immediately shot out a hand to stop her.  
>'No Will,' she said simply, authority hidden beneath the gentle tone, 'Let me. Don't try and pretend you're not absolutely shattered, especially not if the house is anything to go by.'<p>

Will gave her a small smile; she could read him like a book. Locking his car for him, Kate took his large hand in her own slim one and led him towards the house. Will followed obediently, overcome by how perfect his girlfriend was.

The couple were seated opposite each other at the kitchen table, eating large portions of Kate's homemade stew. No more words had passed between them; they didn't need to be. Kate lay down her knife and fork on her empty plate, and watched as Will greedily ate up the last few scraps on his plate. 'Get that bad did it?' Kate asked as he too lay down his cutlery, her soft voice breaking the content silence.

'You don't know how grateful I am you're here.'

As Kate studied the deep bags under Will's eyes, the coffee stain on his shirt and the unkempt hair; she had a vague idea she might do.

'Go to sleep Will,' she replied, her eyes full of concern and love. 'I'll just finish up here,' she gestured towards their dirty plates, the only unclean items in a now spotless kitchen, 'Then I'll come join you.'

Will looked up, again her perfection hit him. 'I love you,' he murmured sleepily, standing up as he prepared to do exactly as she suggested.

Kate allowed a smile to escape her lips, every time she heard him utter those words a small tingle invaded her body. 'Now hurry up,' she commanded jokingly, 'I'm doing this for my benefit. We have A LOT to do when you finish work tomorrow, and I need you well rested for it.' Ideas for shopping trips, decorating, cooking lessons and other jobs were floating around Kate's mind, with a bit of room reserved for other activities that could be carried out from the comfort of a bedroom.

Will knew that face, and smiled inwardly as he wearily climbed up the stairs.

An hour later Kate gently snuggled into bed next to William, pulling the covers over her frame in an attempt to block out the freezing night. Will shifted a little, and then wrapped a strong arm around her. Kate relaxed, comfortable in her boyfriend's hold.

'How did you know I needed you?' Will whispered in her ear, tiredness slurring his words.

'I've just known you too long,' she replied, nuzzling her head into his chest.

'Thank you,' the words were barely audible now, but Kate heard them, and they expanded in her heart, making her love him even more.

A few moments later William's husky voice once again invaded the silence which has settled in the room. 'Don't you have work tomorrow?'

'You're more important,' Kate replied, her voice silky with love, 'Besides, mum said I could have the time off.'

Will shifted his position slightly, and Kate squirmed, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

'So maybe I shouldn't have, but don't pretend you didn't want me here. You leaving the keys under the door mat hardly made it difficult.'

Will gave a half-laugh, half-yawn in reply.

'Now go to sleep.' Kate murmured, her hand resting on his torso.

But she didn't need to tell him, William was already asleep, snoring gently as the first snowflakes began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Will blinked rapidly, shading his groggy eyes with his arm from the fuzzy light that shone in through the window. Unused to the sensation of waking up when his body dictated so rather than when a mechanical beep decided, his fuddled brain was having difficulty processing thoughts. A vague memory of going to sleep with Kate ran through his mind, but the empty bed he lay in begged to differ. Just as he was chasing the thought that his pillow smelled like Kate's shampoo, a shaft of sunlight positioned itself perfectly to shine through the crack in the curtains and land directly on his head. That's funny, Will thought, it's not usually this light when I wake up in the morning. He rolled onto his side and craned his neck round the headboard to read the digits on his small electronic clock. The numbers 10:26 flashed at him. 10:26! Will was flung into panic mode. Banging his head on the headboard as he leapt out of bed and disregarding the covers into a heap on the floor, Will's addled brain told him to pick up any clothes he could find. Flinging open his bedroom door, he stumbled downstairs as he attempted to get dressed.

Kate switched off the TV and shifted on the sofa. What on earth was all the commotion about? Sighing, she got up, rearranging her dressing gown as she did so; she had better go and see what on earth was happening up there. Appearing at the doorway, a peculiar sight met her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched her boxer-clad boyfriend hop down the stairs, struggling to get his foot into a pair of ancient jeans. A thump echoed in the small hall as William landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Wide eyed with confusion, Kate walked over offered him a hand up.

"And what the hell are you trying to do?" She questioned, her voice intrigued despite her laughter. As William stumbled to his feet, Kate picked up a purple jumper he had dropped. "Were you planning on wearing my jumper?" Her puzzled voice asked.

"Never mind that," Will practically shouted, completely dismissing everything she had said. In fact, he had barely registered she was there at all. "I've overslept. I'm late. I'm ridiculously late and it's still only my first week. Oh God, Oh God."

"Will," Kate shouted back, trying to make her voice as loud as possible so it could be heard over Will's pointless profanities. He obviously wasn't listening to her as he had turned to return up the stairs. "WILL," Kate bellowed even louder, using all her strength to pull him back, "Just look out the bloody window."

Will gave her a look of absolutely shock. Didn't she realise how much of a crisis this was? Why on earth would he look out a window? Unfortunately for him, Kate wasn't giving up that easily. Dragging him by the arm, she pulled him towards the open curtains. Following her gaze, his eyes were met with whiteness. Whiteness in the form of snow, feet upon feet of snow that piled up the side of the house and half buried the cars that were carelessly parked on their drive. Sunlight sparkled off the untouched blanket as the final flakes continued to fall.

"There is absolutely no way you are getting to work in this," Kate murmured, as her eyes studied Will's amazed face.

Then it struck William: he was standing in the hallway in only his boxers, after falling down the stairs while attempting to put on his girlfriend's clothes. A warm blush started to spread across his face as he realised how much of a fool he must look.

Kate allowed herself to laugh once again; really her boyfriend was the biggest idiot. "Did you really think I'd let you oversleep?" She questioned teasingly, slipping her hand around his waist.

Will muttered some inaudible reply, still completely embarrassed by his actions. However, as he allowed his eyes to travel to those of his girlfriend's, he began to see the funny side of things. Laughing along with her, he jokingly chucked his trousers at her head.

"Eurgh, thanks," Kate muttered, dropping the clothes to the floor. She stared back outside at the remnants of last night's blizzard. "Well there go my epic shopping plans for the day."

Will laughed at the seriousness of this revelation and brought her in for a bear hug.

"You're freezing!" Kate exclaimed, although she snuggled tighter into his arms all the same.

"Well I can think of something we could do that would warm me up," Will whispered in her ear, his voice low and tempting, "Seeing as we have some spare time now…" Wills voice trailed off as he met Kate's eyes; they each knew exactly what the other was thinking.

A few seconds later and the downstairs of the cottage was completely deserted, save for a pair of old jeans and a feminine jumper dumped in the hall. Upstairs however, the couple were entwined in blissful harmony, separated from the rest of the world by a wall of slow.

Kate lay peacefully between the soft sheets, thinking how perfect her life was at the moment. She gently traces William's chest with her index finger, admiring his toned muscles as she did so. She felt Will's eyes fall upon her, and snuggled into his chest in reply. His strong hands carefully stroked her glossy locks which were spread over the bead, making Kate feel safe and loved. "I love you," she purred, her arm wrapped around his lower body.

William's stomach growled in reply.

"Oh gosh, sorry," He laughed, "I don't seem to be managing the cool and sexy thing very well today."

Kate smiled up at him, "Oh I don't know, I think you'd look quite good in female clothing."

She jumped nimbly out of bed in order to avoid the pillow William had chucked at her. "What is the obsession with throwing things at me today?" She asked teasingly.

Will admired her naked body, light shining off it from the window behind her. Her hair was flipped over one shoulder, endearingly messy and dark. Her skin radiated beauty and her eyes sparkled mischievously at him. Throwing back the covers, he leapt out of bed and went to join her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Come back to bed," he crooned, running his hand down her back.

Kate sighed, and stepped out of his hold. "Much as I would love to, I really think it's time to get up. I don't know about you, but I'm starving, and don't think I've forgotten about those cooking lessons."

Will stared down and put on his sad face, "Why do you have to be so sensible?"

Kate met his gloomy eyes and allowed a small smile to escape her lips, "Well maybe we have time for a shower…"

But Will had already grabbed her by the hand and was pulling her towards the bathroom.

"You're doing the washing up, and that's that." Kate stated, her arms folding across her chest as she glared at William across the kitchen.

"But I made us lunch!" he protested, staying obstinately in his seat.

"With my help," Kate argued back, "And anyway, this is your house, I already cleaned everywhere yesterday."

"Oh come on," William moaned, "You know it's practically half yours already."

"Which is still no reason for me to do the washing up!"

The couple stayed still, glowering at each other over unwashed bowls of soup as neither one refused to budge.

"Oh fine," Will gave up, he couldn't stand Kate's scowl, "But you owe me for this."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, feigning ignorance.

Will just shot her a look out of the corner of his eye and smirked as he collected up their dirty utensils. "I'll show you later."

Kate felt the familiar tingle spread throughout her body, and smiled to herself at the thought of what was to come as she watched her boyfriend moodily wash up the bowls. "You missed a spot," she helpfully interjected. Will grumbled in reply and moved on to the cutlery.

"Remind me again why this place doesn't have a dishwasher." Will grumbled, fiddling with his rubber glove.

Kate stared at his moody expression. "Oh come on, leave that," she spontaneously announced, "We're going outside."

"We're what? Kate, it's freezing out there."

"I'm bored, and it'll be fun. Just like university again. Remember our snowball fights?" She grinned at Will, who was uncertainly staring at the snow outside.

"I don't know…"

"I bet I'll win."

Kate grinned triumphantly; she knew William could never resist a challenge.

"You're on." He replied, a competitive glint shining in his eyes as he abandoned the soapy water to race Kate outside.

Will stood morosely at the door, the rain outside suited his mood exactly. He watched miserably as Kate searched in her bag for an umbrella.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Kate turned round and cupped his face in his hands, "I'll be back before you know it," she assured him as she gave his forehead a small kiss.

"So you'll be down next weekend then?" A look of hope appeared on Will's face, similar to one worn by a child who's just been offered chocolate.

"Oh, I promised my parents I'd go home for the weekend," A look of disappointment clouded Will's face, "but I'm sure they'd be delighted if you'd come to." She smiled at him, wanting to make him happy.

"I'd love to go, you know me, I'd never turn down a chance to eat one of your mother's roast dinners!" He grinned at her, there was no point hiding his eagerness. "But we won't get to be alone there," he complained quietly into her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"How about I come here first, and we go to home together on Saturday?" Kate whispered back, returning the tight embrace.

Will answered by placing his lips on hers. Kate kissed him back, putting as much love into one embrace as she could possibly manage. It was becoming harder and harder for her to say goodbye. Similar thoughts were running through Will's head; he wound his fingers through her long hair as though trying to tie her to him.

Eventually Kate pulled away, "So I'll see you on Friday then, and Will, PLEASE look after yourself."

He quietly promised he would, failing to hide his sadness that she was leaving.

As she turned towards to leave, Kate added in as an afterthought, "Oh and I left some of my clothes in the wardrobe, I hope you don't mind."

Will didn't mind at all, the house was beginning to feel like theirs already, and he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kate turned off the motorway onto the quiet Welsh roads, she let herself relax for the first time in weeks. Big mistake. Finally letting her thoughts catch up with her, every unhappy thought she had been trying to ignore came flowing back. She tried to hold back her tears as she drove down the icy lane, instead focusing on gripping the steering wheel tighter. It was alright, it means nothing, we've talked about this, you understand, she repeated to herself over and over again. Biting down tightly on her chapped lip, she felt the despair growing inside of her. This is nothing new, you've heard it all before, it doesn't matter; she tried to reassure herself. But with each metre she drove, she was getting closer and closer to having to face Will. She couldn't manage anymore, her feelings threatened to overwhelm her. Pulling over to the side, she stopped the car. Alone on a small track in Wales, Kate cried her heart out over her steering wheel.

Will lay on the sofa, ignoring the TV as he strained his ears to listen for the sound of a car arriving. Maybe I've missed it, he thought, maybe she's just arrived. Jumping up to check, he peered out the window. He felt his hopes plunge in his stomach as he gazed at the unchanged driveway. However, just as he was about to turn back, he saw the familiar front of a car turn round the corner. Grinning with the excitement of a child, he prepared to rush to the front door. 'No Will, play it cool," he told himself, but one glance at his girlfriend getting out her car made him ditch those ideas and run to the door.

Everything's fine, everything's fine, Kate told herself, straightening her pencil skirt as she did so. After one last glance in the mirror to check her makeup wasn't completely ruined, Kate stepped out the car. When she saw Will open the front door and grin sheepishly at her, she couldn't help but smile despite everything. A few seconds later and she was in his arms, locked in a passionate embrace. As love surged throughout her body, the same question re-arose in her mind, and she couldn't block it out. She couldn't even be happy or in love now without thinking it.

Will pulled out of the kiss and caught her chin between his index and middle fingers. He turned her head to look directly at him.

"What?" he questioned, while searching her eyes for some sort of signal.

As Kate opened her mouth to make some pale lie, William cut her off. "Don't bother lying, something's up. What is it?"

"I'm just tired, work was busy this week." She said half-heartedly.

Will raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Look, I just want to relax and forget about all that, don't keep probing me about it," Kate prodded him playfully in the stomach as she kicked off her high-heeled shoes, "Okay?"

Will paused for a moment, and looked at her with his head tilted on one side. "Sure, but you have to do what I want in return."

And with that, he picked her up easily round the waist and carried her wriggling body upstairs.

Will watched his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye as he drove down them down the motorway, a security car following close behind. He knew she wasn't alright, whatever she might say to him. Just seeing her leaning on the door, her eyes shut and her hair falling across her face, he knew there were thoughts whirring around her brain that were worrying her. The only problem was he didn't know what those thoughts were so he was helpless to comfort her. Part of him felt betrayed; he had thought that after all they'd been through together she'd feel able to tell him anything. Was he doing something wrong? As he looked at her resting body, he just wanted to come out with it and ask her what was wrong, but he was afraid of scaring her off. Instead he turned his eyes back to the road and continued driving.

Will put his hand Kate's back as they stood at the door to Kate's house, no matter what it was that was worrying her he wanted to know he was here. Kate turned round to smile at him, but then turned the smile into a playful grimace as shouts and barks could be heard from inside. Eventually, a flustered Carole appeared at the doorway and invited them in. No sooner had they both taken a step inside, than a bundle of black fluff launched itself at them. Kate laughed and bent down, covering her favourite pet in kisses.

"Oh I've missed you, yes I have. Oh yess." Kate put on her 'funny voice', the high pitched sound she reserved especially for her special black cocker Spaniel.

"Hi Carole," Will said, laughing at the way Kate had completely ignored her mum. Carole flashed him a smile in reply as Will bent down and gave Otto an affectionate rub on the head, which ended up with him kneeling on the floor giving a full belly tickle.

"I'm afraid we've had a spot of trouble with Otto," Carole said, playing with her fingers as she awkwardly surveyed the couple.

Kate looked up at her mum, surprised by her hesitant tone of voice. Recognizing a certain look on her mother's face, Kate stood up to make eye contact with her. Bemused by the silent conversation going on around him, Will uncertainly stood up too, struggling not to trip over the excitable Otto.

"Urm, well you know the earrings William bought you for your birthday Catherine?"

"Yess…" Kate's voice was apprehensive, and even Will had caught in on the bad news now.

"Well, Otto managed to jump up onto your desk and we think he's swallowed them," Carole gabbled through the sentence. "I'm sorry, we didn't realise he'd got in there."

Kate and Will both stared at her, there jaws dangling open. There was a strange silence in the room, not tense or awkward, just a silence where they each registered that the seemingly innocent dog at their feet had swallowed a pair of earrings that had cost thousands upon thousands of pounds.

"I'm so sorry about the earrings Will," Kate apologised for practically the 10th time in an hour, as she and Will were taken for a walk around Bucklebury by Otto. This was a ritual they carried out every time they visited the home together. With only a bodyguard walking a few metres away from them, they barely ever bumped into anyone, and if they did they were usually polite enough to limit their surprise to a few unsubtle stares. Best of all, there were no cameras around. It was just Kate, Will, and the dog.

"Stop apologising," Will replied, giving her hand, which was entwined in his, a reassuring squeeze "It's not your fault. And anyway, as you dad said, we can always wait for them to… come out the other end. Although I fully understand if you never want to see them again."

Will laughed, but realised it was just to himself; Kate was staring off into the distance again.

"Kate," he asked, his voice gentle, "When are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Hmm?" Kate turned round to look at him, a bemused look in her eye.

"Don't try and pretend any longer, you're just not my Kate at the moment." Will gently held her arm as he stared into her eyes, "Please just tell me what the matter is, you know you can tell me whatever it is. I won't get angry or sad or whatever it is that's stopping you from telling me, I just want to share it with you, and to see that sparkle in your eye again."

Will's own blue eyes had started glistening with the moisture that was gathering there, but it was nothing compared to the flow of tears running down Kate's cheeks. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her over to a near bench. Tying the dog to a lamppost, Will sat down and brought Kate into his hold, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. However, this just brought more and more tears to Kate's body. Will's inwardly started panicking, what was it? She never usually reacted like this. What had he done? Was she going to break up with him? "Just tell me." He whispered, strain evident in his voice.

Kate sniffed unattractively and turned to face him. A steely glint appeared in her eyes, evident even beneath the tears. "I love you Will, you know I do, and I'd go through anything to be with you, but… but…" Her voice was quavering, but as she gained pace it became more confident, "Everywhere I go now I see Waity Katey this, Waity Katey that. A photographer will shout it out across the street even." Will's clenched his fists, but stayed quiet, he knew he had to let her finish. "I used to not care about it, but something hit me this week. My friends are marrying off one by one, and I can't help thinking that will never be me. Are people laughing at me behind my back? Am I destined to forever be your girlfriend never good enough to marry? Will I waste my life waiting? I just hang around, attending stuff I'm allowed to and being shoved to the back at others. And frankly Will, I'm fed up of it."

Her voice had completely changed. Gone was the insecurity, replaced with a harsh, angry tone as she gesticulated wildly with her hands. Will stared at her, confused by her sudden change of heart. He stuttered over his words, which even to him sounded pathetic. "I thought you understood. I don't want that pressure placed on you. I'm doing this for you Kate. I'm sorry you feel like this, but it's for the best. We're not like other couple, that's not to say we don't have the love others do, but the world views us differently." He saw her cold steely glare hadn't changed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I thought you understood. I want to marry you Kate, but I want it to be at the right time, when we're ready. I love you Kate, you know I do, and if it wasn't for my messed up life I'd whisk you up the aisle straight away."

Kate stood up, yanking her hand away from where he had caught it in his. "I get it Will, it's because of your _messed up life_, but this is my life too, it's not all about you." Her voice rose until she was practically screaming at him, "It's my life too."

And with that Kate turned and ran back towards her house amidst floods of tears, leaving a stunned Will standing alone, helplessly staring after her…


	4. Chapter 4

Will burst in through the front door of the Middleton's home. "Kate," He cried after the figure that was disappearing up the stairs, "Wait, please." He was begging now, emotions playing havoc with his head.

Kate just sobbed louder as the sound of her bedroom door banging shut echoed throughout the house.

Will stood motionless at the bottom of the stairs, Otto's lead trailing loosely from his hand. He couldn't lose Kate, he just couldn't. He needed her; last week has shown him that. He was never truly happy when he wasn't with her, and he wanted to be with her for the rest of her life. As he felt the familiar tingling in the back of his eyes, he noticed Mike standing at the doorway staring at him accusingly, hate for this man who had dare made his daughter cry visible in his eyes. William couldn't take it anymore; he turned back on himself and left the house.

Kate lay on her bed, sobbing into the pillow. Realisation struck her hard; she may have just lost the one person she had ever truly loved, and this time it would be her fault. But he couldn't expect her to wait forever, could he? Maybe he could, a little nagging voice in her head told her, you are Waity Katie after all. A fresh torrent of tears came again, shaking her body. What seemed like an age later, Kate was aware of a hand rubbing her back. She turned her head, and through her blurred vision managed to make out her mother sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, looking worriedly at her grown up daughter. Kate buried her head back into her pillow, she felt like such a baby.

"Did he hurt you?" Carole asked quietly, whilst smoothing down a lock of her daughter's hair.

Kate just shook her head in reply, not trusting herself to speak as her sobs still shook her body. Carol stayed with her daughter, not wanting to leave her alone.

"That's good, because your father is down there waiting to murder him for you," Carol smiled at her eldest child, whom her husband would always be protective of. She stroked her daughter's check, before gently turning her head to face her, "Now don't do anything you might regret tomorrow. William's a good guy, I'm sure he wants the best for you."

Carole was looking Kate straight in the eye, and Kate felt her reading her emotions, her words more relevant then she could know. Carole bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the room.

'I'm sure he wants the best for you.' The words echoed in Kate's ears. He doesn't though; he just wants what's best for him. What looks best for him, what works best for him. I will always be second in his life. However, as Kate told herself this she knew deep down it wasn't all true, that wasn't the Will she knew. As she pulled herself up into a sitting position, the various photos on her bedside table caught her eye. Photos of her and Will, their arms round each other's waists, were scattered across the surface, a stark reminder of the love he had so often demonstrated for her. But the photo which struck her most of all was the photo Will had given her of him as a child. In the photo the small boy was grinning shyly into the camera, clinging onto the hand of his mother.

It hit Kate slowly, but with no less guilt or pain because of it. "I was doing this for you Kate." William's words came flooding back to her. She remembered the first time he'd talked about his mother to her, the promises he'd made to protect her and keep her safe, the times he'd come back angry and swearing because of something the media had said or done and the stress the royal duties he had to carry out had brought him. Kate thought of all the royal duties she'd have to attend if she married Will, the pressure which would be double that she faced now. Kate looked back at the photos of her and Will, perfectly happy in each other's arms. She couldn't believe she'd let something the media said affect her so much, after all the time's she'd promised herself she wouldn't.

She couldn't believe what she'd done.

Will drove furiously around West Berkshire, a mixture of anger and fear surging through his veins. His blue eyes were struggling to focus on the road, as his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he'd had with Kate and the unfair glare of her father, of someone he'd thought had trusted him. As Will had to slam on the brakes to narrowly avoid hitting a squirrel, he realised he probably wasn't safe on the road. He pulled over and stopped the car, glimpsing the security car do the same behind him. Will swore loudly, couldn't he ever be alone? It was like they were taunting him, this was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to marry Kate. It was hell, couldn't she see that? Will banged his broad fist on the dashboard, an action which provoked a cry of pain to escape his lips.

As he lay back in the driver's seat, his eyes resting shut as he clutched his throbbing hand in the other, images of Kate flashed through his mind. These weren't the normal pictures of her laughing, radiance shining off her face, but of an exasperated woman plastered all over the tabloids. Will thought of all the suffering and attention she'd had to endure for him, just to be labelled as his ever waiting girlfriend. He thought of how long she must have been bottling this all in. Suddenly Will just wanted to be with her, tell her he understood, comfort her. He took the handbrake off, put his foot on the acceleration and turned back towards his girlfriend.

As Will drove up the drive, he was filled with apprehension. What if she didn't want to see him still? He slowly stepped out of the car and straightened up. Before he had time to so much as turn around, Kate's body was thrown against his as she ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered into his chest, "I didn't mean any of it. You're worth waiting for Will."

Will looked down at the top of her head, his eyes full of love and adoration. He ran his hands through her knotted chestnut hair until they came to rest in the small of her back.

"I love you," Will replied simply, "With all my heart." He gently lifted her head up so she was looking at him, "And if you want to get married then we will, I'd do anything for you."

Kate lifted her index finger and placed it on her boyfriend's lips, "No Will, we'll wait until its right. Let's just pretend today never happened."

Will smiled down at her, dazzled by her brilliance. "Ok, but I will marry you someday, you know that? I've never wanted to spend my life with anyone else."

Kate brought her lips to meet his in reply.

Mike and Carol stood in the doorway, their arms round each other as they observed the look of pure happiness on their daughter's face.

"They make a beautiful couple, don't they?" Carole said, turning her head to look at her husband.

"So did we, once." Mike joked in reply, "But yes, they do."

Carole smiled at her husband, her own true love, "If our daughter's anything is lucky as me, then I'll be happy."

And as Carole looked at the two figures, locked in an embrace on her driveway, she knew that she was going to be incredibly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"No Will, we do not need _Lime and Mango Pickle Poppadoms_," Kate ordered her boyfriend, who was wandering around the supermarket picking up random items of the shelves.

"But it's by one get one free," he protested, thrusting the bizarre item towards her.

Kate just gave him a withering look in reply, making Will ashamedly return the colourful packet to the shelf where he had found it, his head hanging like that of a disciplined dog.

"ACHOO," Kate sneezed loudly, dropping the can she was holding. The half of the supermarket which wasn't already staring at the couple turned round to locate the source of disruption, a look of shock appearing on their startled faces once they realised who the offenders were. Will awkwardly picked up the can rolling on the floor and placed it in their already full trolley, aware of the many pairs of eyes that were watching him. He'd been living here a month and people still hadn't got used to it.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in Kate's ear, as his hand found its way to the small of her back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit cold," Kate replied awkwardly as she fiddled with her hair.

"Let's go home," he muttered, guiding her down the aisle and away from prying eyes.

Home meant Anglesey now for both Will and Kate. Despite the fact she didn't even own the house and only spent her weekends there, Kate already felt happiest when she was in the cottage with William, surrounded by the rolling Welsh countryside and with water on all sides. Here she could walk out the house without getting photographed; she could lie in bed until midday with her boyfriend or get up at 6 for a run and no one would care. She could cook to her heart's content in the kitchen to make a meal for them both, or lounge on the sofa in his arms. There were no nagging parents telling her to get up and help. At night the only light came from the stars and moon, rather than artificial lamps lining the streets.  
>There was none of the expectations or memories that came with her family home, or pressure and stress with her London flat, here she was her own person and could do whatever she pleased. And best of all, she got to spend every second of it with Will.<p>

Kate pushed her food around the plate with her fork; she couldn't face it, it was like her taste buds had completely vanished and left her shovelling tasteless lumps into her mouth. She raised her tired eyes, and caught will staring at her, his eyes tracing her long locks of hair and soft features.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questioned, concern showing in his eyes, "I've never seen anyone reject your meat pies, let alone the chef herself." Will allowed himself a small chuckle, but his gaze never left his girlfriend's face.

Kate neatly lay down her knife and fork, rubbing her forehead as she did so, "You know I don't feel too well actually, I think I'm going to go to bed." Her voice, usually so gentle and clear cut, was a slur of words. As she stood up to make her way upstairs Will immediately stood up too. "I can make my own way up," Kate mumbled, sniffing unattractively as she tucked the chair under the table, "Anyway, someone needs to clear this up."

Kate gave him a half-hearted smirk as she left the room.

Half an hour later William crept silently into their bedroom. Pushing open the old, heavy wooden door, a heart wrenching sight met his eyes. In the middle of the square room Kate lay huddled up in the middle of their King sized bed; perfectly white covers were spread messily over the bed, kicked out the way by her wriggling body. Kate's knees were brought up close to her chin in a foetal position, and her brown locks were scattered all over the pillows surrounding her flushed face. Strewn all around her as though framing her body were tissues; small screwed up balls of thin paper that had collected upon the covers. An empty Paracetamol sachet lay among the rubbish, another testimony to the poor state Kate found herself in. Will felt like someone had plunged a hand into his ribcage and was pulling at his heart strings. With his long arm he swept the tissues of the bed and onto the floor, making enough room for him to cuddle up next to his girlfriend. As he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face he was shocked by the heat that seemed to be radiating off her. A small frown lined his forehead as he realised how ill she seemed. Will slid his hand beneath her sleeping face and gently lifted her head up, allowing him to rearrange the pillows beneath her. After removing the rest of the offending articles from the bed, Will straightened up the covers and slid underneath them, wrapping his arm protectively around his love. He planted a small kiss on her boiling forehead, and swore to himself she would be looked after the next day like no one had ever been looked after before. Will fell asleep as grand ideas flew around his mind.

Kate blinked rapidly, sunlight blinding her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, her head literally felt as though she was being pounded by a hammer. Gasping for air through her mouth, she flailed her arms about in an attempt to grab a tissue.

"Is this what you were looking for?" A deep voice that it took her a moment to register as Will's asked her, as a box of tissues was pushed into her hands.

"Eurgh," Kate groaned in reply, as she blew her nose loudly and carelessly disposed of the tissue.

Will refrained from commenting about the tissue, and instead picked it up and took perfect aim at the bin. After grinning at his own achievement, he turned back round to his sorry-looking girlfriend. Taking her face in his hands, Will observed her watery eyes and ran his thumb underneath them to remove the mascara smudges that remained from the day before.

"I've made you breakfast," he whispered to her without moving his eyes from hers.

"I'm not really hungry," Kate replied slowly as she laid her head on his shoulder; each word taking a vast amount of concentration to form, "I'd rather just sleep."

And there and then she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep in Will's arms. Downstairs a tray of food lay untouched: toast covered in marmite, scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee lay around freshly picked flowers, exquisitely arranged with love and patience.  
>It would all go in the bin an hour later.<p>

Will was getting desperate now; he had no idea what to do. Kate seemed to be getting worse and worse, barely responding to the attention he was giving her, instead caught up in some raging fever. Will had been to the pharmacy and bought every medicine they recommended, just to have Kate turn her head away in a confused protest. He'd taken her temperature, the thermometer he'd forced into her mouth reading him alarming results, but he seemed unable to do anything to bring it back down. He'd piled blankets on top of her in an attempt to sweat it out. He'd placed damp flannels on her head to cool her down. He had tried everything the internet had told him to, frantically googling Kate's symtpons, but still she would toss and turn in bed, mumbling incoherently as only fits of coughing that racked her body could bring her to sit up. Will had been to the local doctors, who apparently didn't do call outs and just told him to keep her comfortable, that it was just flu that was going round and she'd get better. But Will couldn't bear seeing Kate looking like this. Desperate to do something, Will poured the untouched glass of water he had collected down the sink, and then pointlessly refilled it again with fresh water. He just felt so useless. He climbed back up the wooden staircase and gently pushed the door open into their room, tears once again springing to his eyes as he saw Kate's body slumped against the headboard in exhaustion. Laying down the glass of water, he went to crouch on the bed beside her.

"Kate?" Will's voice was searching, craving some sign of recognition.

Unable to cope any longer, Will took Kate in his arms and sat rocking them both back and forth as moisture leaked down his face. "Oh Catherine," he whispered, using her full name as he did only when by himself, the elegant name rippling off his tongue, "My beautiful, darling Catherine."  
>Her messy curls was combining with his tears and plastering themselves to his face, but Will didn't care; it made him feel closer to her. "Please get better, PLEASE get better." A low moan escaped Kate's lips, causing Will to freeze in anticipation, but the silence only lasted a few seconds before Kate's raspy breathing once again filled the room. Sighing in frustration, Will clambered off the bed. It was Monday tomorrow, and Will had to call in sick for Kate. But worse than that, he himself had work, and that would mean leaving Kate alone. Will knew what he had to do. Much as he hated admitting he couldn't cope, he was going to have to call for help.<p>

It had been another sleepless night of watching over Kate, waking at the tiniest movement or noise and being kicked by her protesting body. Will stood in the shower, letting the cold water run over him with a vague idea it would help wake him up. It didn't work. 5 minutes late he was groggily walking out of his en suite, letting his eyes rest once again on the pale and drawn face of Kate, but a surprise woke him up better than any amount of cold water could. Instead of a lifeless face, Will was met by a pair of green eyes and a watery smile. Will's heart felt ready to burst, how he'd missed seeing those dimples. "Morning," Kate whispered. Her voice was low and rough, but she had spoken and that was enough to send Will to the moon and back. He practically leapt on to the bed and gathered her light body into his arms, an action which provoked a coughing fit from her.

"Oh gosh, sorry," Will gasped, releasing Kate from his grip as she fell back against the cushions.

Kate just smiled wearily back at him, tiredness limiting her actions more than she would have liked. But this simple action alone was enough to start a wide grin spreading across Will's face, a smile that grew even further as he laid his hand against her forehead which had returned to its normal temperature. "I love you," Will whispered into her ear as he planted little kisses all over her forehead. Kate happily let him continue, revelling in this attention, but after a glance at the clock started to weakily push him away. "Work," she croaked at her confused boyfriend.

"Oh, it's okay," Will replied, "I called you in sick." Kate wasn't too ill to shoot him a withering glance, nodding her head in his direction and causing her brown locks to bounce everywhere.

"Fine I'm going, pardon me for wanting to celebrate the fact my girlfriend's come back from the dead." Will laughed as he gave Kate a final peck on the forehead, before jumping off the bed and heading for the door. "Oh and you mum's coming over, I'm not having you home on your own. Be a good girl and I'll be back to spoil you later," Will joked, banging the door behind him in his happiness.

Kate flinched as the noise echoed in her already sore head; really her boyfriend was the biggest idiot. Reaching for the tissues, Kate smiled to herself at the thought of his excitement. She wouldn't change him for the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate's strained ears picked up the sound of Wills' car crunching its way up the long gravel driveway before coming to a stop by the flowerbeds, now full with daffodils, underneath their bedroom window. Kate's heart fluttered excitedly underneath the duvet she was wrapped in; they'd been dating for years but she still felt giddy with excitement each time he returned to her. Footsteps made their way to the front door. The door opened and closed. Shoes were removed. Voices could be heard floating up the stairs. Kate waited patiently, expecting Will to come bounding up the stairs at any moment to be with his sick and pining girlfriend. Voices could still be heard. A small pout formed on Kate's lips; her mum was supposed to be here to look after her, not steal her boyfriend's attention. Throwing back the covers, Kate stepped gingerly out of bed, a wave of dizziness overtaking her as she stood up for the first time in a few days. A small, determined crease appeared on her forehead as she climbed slowly down the stairs, clinging on to the banister as if her life depended on it.

Will stood in the hallway with Carol, whispering animatedly to her as her hung up his coat. At the sounds of creaking floorboards, Will immediately stopped talking and turned his body round to face the stairs, where he saw Catherine engulfed in an oversized dressing gown, her messy curls flying everywhere as she hung onto the bannister, looking very sorry for herself.  
>"What are you doing out of bed sweetie?" Will asked as he opened his arms and drew her feeble body in for a big bear hug.<p>

"Coming to take you back from mum," Kate replied meekly as she burrowed her head into his chest, embracing his warm body. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing ,"Carol replied with a small grin on her face, and with a small flick of her hair she tactfully wandered into the kitchen, leaving Will and Kate alone in the large hallway.

Will scraped Kate's knotty hair back from her face and ran his fingers through it, all the time planting little kisses on her forehead. "And how are you feeling now beautiful?"

"Better now you're back," Kate mumbled back to him, her arms still clinging desperately onto him as if this it would prevent him from ever leaving her again, even though he had only been gone a few hours, and partly because she felt weak and couldn't quite trust her legs.

Sensing her tiredness, Will tightened his arms around her body, "Let's take you back up too bed shall we," he whispered in her ear, but Kate had already fallen asleep in his arms, dead to the world around her.

After finally waving Carole off, Kate and Will stepped back from the doorway. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, blocking off the outside world, Kate turned to face Will and fervently brought her lips to his, running her hands through what little hair he had as she strived to bring their bodies as close together as possible. After a few minutes, but what had seemed to them like seconds, Kate pulled out of their passionate embrace.

"I missed being able to kiss you whenever I liked," Kate whispered seductively into his ear.

"Me too," Will crooned back, gently brushing his lips against Kate's soft ones. "Although of course I'm very grateful to your mother for coming," he added as an afterthought in response to the shred of guilt he felt for taking Carole for granted.

As Kate released his arms and took a step backwards, Will couldn't help but admire her slim body, visible even beneath her old, comfy jumper.  
>His thought were interrupted by Kate's soft voice, now much smoother than the rough voice it has been a few days ago. "Now can you tell me what you and mum have been whispering about all week?" She questioned him for the millionth time that week, prodding him in the ribcage as she did so. "And don't give me any of that 'I don't know what you mean' rubbish; being ill hasn't made me stupid you know," she started before Will could even open his mouth to reply.<p>

"Fine then I won't tell you about our amazing treat, we'll cancel it instead," Will teased back as he removed her finger from him chest with a firm hand and turned towards the stairs. "And that's what you get for prodding your boyfriend," he responded to her pouting lips, stuck out in that delightful face she did when annoyed.

"Will," Kate called after her boyfriend as she trailed up the stairs after him, her voice whining like a child's, "Tell me."

Putting up a show of indifference, Will pushed open the heavy oak door to their bedroom, but before he had time to enter the room Kate had grabbed his hand and spun him round.

"Please?" She pleaded, her green eyes going wide as she swung his hand from side to side, her gaze never leaving his face. Will could never resist those eyes.

"Fine," he muttered, slightly annoyed at himself for giving in. "Your mother and I figured you need cheering up, so we're planning on taking you skiing next month in Klosters." Will felt his annoyance slide away as he saw Kate's radiant face beaming up at him, nothing would ever mean as much to him as seeing her smiling that way. "Oh, and we we're going to invite Pippa, James and your dad too."

Will barely had time to prepare himself as Kate leapt at him, a small shriek of joy escaping her lips as Will stumbled backwards into the room before causing them both to collapse onto their big white bed. "Oh Will," Kate squealed, tightening her arms around his neck as her dimples reappeared.

"Glad you approve," Will laughed, grinning foolishly to himself at how happy a simple holiday made Kate. "Now don't get too excited, we don't want you ill again when you have to go back to work."

A crease lined Kate's forehead as the impending doom of work hit her. "But I don't want to leave here, it'll be so busy and stressful in London and the pap…" Will cut her off mid-sentence by tenderly placing his finger on her lips.

"Just think of April," he reassured her.

"April," Kate muttered slowly, as if savouring the taste of it on her lips. A small smile appeared on her face, almost as if the word agreed with her.

**April 2010, Klosters, Switzerland**

Lily Varley is sitting at a large, round oak table in the expensive restaurant attached to the ski resort. Absent mindedly, she is playing with her soft napkin in her lap, attempting to ignore the idiotic comments of her extended family, cousins and all, who are opening their fifth bottle of wine. This skiing trip is a yearly tradition in her family, and one that 16-year-old Lily is still dragged on despite her loud protests. After explaining for the third time that no, she still does not have a boyfriend, Lily looks for amusement around her. The restaurant is full: 20 or so tables decorated with embroidered tablecloths surrounded by people who all seem to be talking in English despite the fact they're in the middle of Europe. Even the waiters, dressed smartly in black, are weaving in and out of the tables, fluently speaking English with only a hint of an accent. Lily sighs and slouches onto the table in disgust, languages never were her strong point. Luckily the other occupants of the table are too busy arguing over who is the best skier to reprimand her for her slovenly pose.

A loud burst of laughter startles her, making her sit bolt upright, her eyes sweeping the tables to locate the noise. Her eyes settle on a group of 6 seated around a table only a few feet away from her. The words "Yes dad," drift her way, before another bout of laughing rings in her ears. Lily is struck by how connected the family seem: all laughing at the same time, their heads moving back and forth in sync as they catch each other's eyes. Lily allows herself to glance at her own family, noisily leaning over each other as boasts are shouted into each other's faces, knives banging on plates, her own mother gingerly sipping her wine as if it will block out the noise of her inlaws. Sighing, Lily turns back to the family which had caught her attention; there is something about them which won't let her look away. She assumes the two oldest are parents, taking their grown up children on a skiing holiday. She studies each child in turn. A head of longish brown hair surrounding a surprisingly tanned face, laughing with a boy, Lily assumes the girl's brother, whose hair is also brown, but slightly scruffy. But Lily only glances at the pair, because her eyes keep getting drawn back to the couple with their backs to her. He, the one who's words 'Yes dad' had caused such a stir, is very tall, and even through his jacket Lily can imagine his toned physique. At least he has that going for him, Lily smiles to herself as she notices his lack of hair. Next to him, ringlets made messy by the strong winds tumble down the long back of the girl, who leaning on the table with one hand looks effortlessly elegant. Lily's blue eyes search for the other hand, and her heart skips a beat as she sees it entwined under the table with 'Mr hairless', as Lily has decided to call him. There is something so sweet and tender about the way his thumb is stroking her's that it makes Lily keenly aware of the lack of love in her own life. The girl turns to face him, and a beam of light from the clear April sky falls directly onto her face, illuminating her flawless features and a look of love so strong that it makes Lily's heart melt. She sees him start to turn to face her. Lily acknowledges the anticipation she herself feels to see the face of this man she has never met, and the look of love that for some reason she already knows will be there.

"Excuse me madam, would you like another drink?"  
>Lily's field of view is blocked by a waiter, and she feels the anger bubbling inside of her. She momentarily toys with the idea of telling him to move, or failing that, peering round him, but she is acutely aware of her whole families' eyes upon her.<p>

"Urm, no thank you," Lily mumbles, her eyes darting around him as she waits for him to move out the way. But by the time he does, it is too late and Lily realises she has missed the sweet look of love that had passed between them. Somewhere in her head Lily is aware of her Uncle's drunken insults as he tries to engage her attention, but Lily can't bring herself to remove her eyes from the couple. As Lily watches, the brown haired beauty's (Lily's newest nickname) napkin floats for the floor. 'Mr Hairless' leans down to pick it up for her, and Lily prepares herself for finally seeing his face.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Her squeal was the last noise heard in the restaurant before she toppled over backwards and the noise of her hard chair hitting the tiled floor echoed loudly throughout the high-ceilinged room. "P..p…p…prince William," she muttered over and over as she lay transfixed on the floor, oblivious to the concerned questions of both her family and the disgruntled waiters.

The cause of her shock raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend and handed her back her napkin.


	7. Chapter 7

A deep layer of snow lay across the steep ground, untouched beneath the trees except for the delicate footprints of the chirping birds. Everything was still: a perfect harmony of nature in which each piece had its own part. Beneath the icy blanket the first few petals were starting to show, just the tips of their heads showing as though they were hiding from something, but in fact, they were just waiting for the right moment to break through. The bark on the trees was speckled with white where lumps of snow had been caught in the rough shape, unmarked by human hands. Bright rays of sunlight fell through the gaps in the branches high above, printing a delicate pattern onto the whiteness; a pattern many artists have tried to replicate It was these little features that made the slopes of France so special. Just a couple of hundred of metres away from the main slopes and you find yourself stepping straight into a picture book. But this wood was very much alive. A gust of wind whistled through the woods, causing the lighter branches to shake and deposit their heavy load of snow onto the floor.

A noise, a mixture of a deep groan of disgust and a shriek of surprise, echoed off the trees. Kate laughed as Will attempted to shake the snow off his head, and, using her free hand which wasn't entwined in Wills', helped brush the snow out of William's thinning hair.


End file.
